Triple the Chocolate
by Ayano27
Summary: It is white day; Tsuna is bombarded by chocolates from his friends and family, but none from a certain someone. Mild All27, 1827


**Title: **Triple the Chocolate

**Author: **Ayano27

**Pairings: **Mild All27, 1827

**Summary: **It is white day; Tsuna is bombarded by chocolates from his friends and family, but none from a certain someone. Mild All27, 1827

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, he wasn't woken up by Reborn's usual 1-ton-hammer to the head, but instead by a kick on the stomach and three chocolates thrown to his face. Tsuna was confused at first; however, he immediately remembered what that day was. It was 14th March, which meant white day. Tsuna smiled gratefully at his tutor, who only gave him a slight smirk, before walking out of the room. Tsuna looked at the chocolates, and his eyes couldn't help but widened out, those chocolates were expensive!

Reborn could really be kind sometimes. Tsuna smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Kaa-san, here's chocolates for you! Thanks for the Valentine chocolate last month!" Tsuna thanked his mother as he gave her a small pouch of chocolates he had made yesterday with the help of Kyoko and Haru. "I- I made it myself yesterday, with the help of Kyoko and Haru. I-It's only my second time making them, so I'm sorry if it's not as good as yours, kaa-san!"

Nana giggled and took out one of the chocolate to try one. Her eyes widened and then soften as she touched her cheek and made a satisfy moan. "Oh, Tsu-kun! It's delicious! It melts right in my mouth!" she squealed, hugging her son tightly. "Arigatou, Tsu-kun!"

* * *

The next person Tsuna met was Gokudera. Usually, Gokudera would have also gave him chocolate at Valentine, which meant he won't need to give anything at White day, but this year, Gokudera fell ill when Valentine day, so he couldn't give Tsuna any. Tsuna made sure he gave Gokudera his chocolates though.

Gokudera bowed a perfect ninety degrees as he presented his beloved tenth three bars of chocolates that were also very expensive. Not as expensive as Reborn's, but expensive nonetheless. "Juudaime! Thank you very much for your delicious chocolate on Valentine day! Please accept this in return!" he exclaimed like a puppy.

"Arigatou, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled sweetly as he accepted the chocolate. Tsuna was confused when he saw Gokudera's red face. "Ara? Gokudera-kun, are you down with a cold again?" the brunet asked, showing concern in his face.

Gokudera shook his head furiously. "N-No, juudaime! I'm alright!"

"Ah, yokatta!" Tsuna said in relief, before he smiled cutely again.

Gokudera was about to say something when a certain baseball lover approached them. "Yo, Tsuna! Gokudera! You guys seemed to be having fun!" Yamamoto exclaimed, holding a small plastic bag with him. "Oh, Tsuna, here's the return chocolates for you! Thanks for the valentine day's chocolates. They were delicious! Never know you could cook, Tsuna!"

"Oi, what did you say, yakyuu-baka?! Of course juudaime can cook!" Gokudera shouted at the rain guardian, who only laughed in respond. "Juudaime's chocolates were very delicious! They are like Okaa-sama's chocolates! It is to be expected though!"

"Haha, thanks for the compliment, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna thanked, happy that they liked his chocolates. "Ah, we should go to school soon, or we're going to be late." He said, grabbing his two friends' hands and ran toward the school.

* * *

The three Vongola were walking through the corridor when someone bumped to Tsuna, making the two fell. Tsuna groaned out slightly and looked at the perpetrator, and saw that it was Enma. "Enma-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed happily. Enma smiled slightly. The brunet helped Enma to stand up. Beside the brunet, the silveret was fuming.

"Oi, Kozato! Look at where you're going! You could have hurt juudaime!" the storm guardian shouted, annoyed.

"S-Sorry!" Enma shrieked

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called out

"A-Anyway, Tsuna-kun," Enma called out. Tsuna turned to Enma again only to see the red head handing three bars of chocolate to him. "T-Thanks for the valentine chocolate last month, they are delicious." The red head said, giving a shy smile at the brunet.

Tsuna smiled brightly and accepted the chocolate happily. "Thank you, Enma-kun! I'm glad you like it!"

Enma blushed seeing Tsuna's smile.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, here are chocolates for you. Thank you for the chocolate you give me on Valentine day. Oh, and I also got a coupon for the cake shop you and Haru like to go to." Tsuna told his former crush as he gave her a pouch of chocolate with a coupon. "I hope you like it." Tsuna said shyly, glancing at the other way.

"Arigatou, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed cheerfully as she hugged Tsuna.

When Kyoko released her hug, Tsuna saw Chrome entering the class and smiled. He took out another pouch of chocolate from his bag and gave it to Chrome. "Chrome, thank you for your valentine chocolate, they are very delicious!" the Vongola tenth to be thanked as he gave her the pouch of chocolates.

Chrome gave a small smile and kissed the brunet in the cheek. No matter how many times Chrome did that, it still managed to make Tsuna's face as red as a tomato. Chrome also took out a pouch of chocolate and gave it to the brunet. "From Mukuro-sama, bossu. He asked me to say thank you for the delicious chocolate."

Tsuna smiled cutely at that. "Glad that he likes it."

Suddenly, Kyoko squealed. "Tsuna-kun! This is really delicious! I know I tried some yesterday when we cook it together, but this is still very delicious, no matter how many times I tried it!"

"I'm glad you like it, Kyoko-chan."

* * *

"SAWADA! THERE YOU ARE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, running toward the brunet in a speed that humans shouldn't have possessed. In his hands was a plastic bag full of chocolates. "THESE ARE CHOCOLATES AS AN EXTREME THANKS FOR YOU, SAWADA!"

Tsuna stared at the plastic bag full of chocolates with wide eyes. "Uwaa, so many chocolates, onii-san!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE AN EXTREME MAN, SAWADA! THREE CHOCOLATES ARE NOT ENOUGH!"

"E-eh, thank you?"

* * *

Tsuna got a few more chocolates from Irie and a bag full of lolipops from Spanner after that. Byakuran also sent him a bag of marshmellow. Dino sent him some of Italy's best chocolates; Lal and Colonnello gave him chocolate cake. He also met Haru along the way home and gave her the same thing he gave Kyoko. The brunet was grateful for all the chocolates, but there was still one person he was waiting for.

It was already night time, and yet, the person hasn't come to see him yet. Heck, Tsuna didn't even saw him in school that morning. Tsuna sat in his bed while looking out through the window. "Hah, it seems that I won't be getting anything from him..." Tsuna murmured quietly to him dejectedly as he let his body fell to the bed. "I wonder where he is... I haven't seen him since this yesterday... That's rare... he's usually the one who always come to school, even when holiday."

"Wonder who is where?" that voice surprised Tsuna. Tsuna's body shot up like a bullet and stared at the person who just broke into his room from the window with his wide caramel eyes.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, very surprised although there was a hint of happiness in his tone as well. _'H-He came...'_

"You've been waiting for me all this time, herbivore?" asked the prefect with a smirk decorating his lips.

Tsuna blushed at the accusation, but only nodded hesitantly. He couldn't deny something so obvious, especially when Hibari heard what he said! He would be bitten to death!

Hibari walked toward him and hand him a box of chocolate. Tsuna blushed when he saw Hibari giving it. He looked upward and saw that the prefect was glancing the other way when he gave the box of chocolate, and a pink dust decorating his cheeks. Tsuna smiled cutely at that and accepted the chocolate happily.

"Arigatou, Hibari-san." The brunet said gratefully, his eyes shining happily, and his lips stretched into the happiest smile Hibari had ever seen.

The boy looked so adorable in that moment. Hibari couldn't help but lifted the other's chin and leaned in, locking the other's lips with his.

That gesture surprised Tsuna so much, but it also made him happy. The brunet kissed the prefect back, and smiled in the kiss.

The waiting was worth it. Tsuna decided.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Just a short one shot for white day. I'm so sorry if it seemed rushed and full of grammar mistakes. I did this in a hurry. ^^"

I was planning to make a one shot for valentine last month, but exams had been taking over my life so... yeah.

Anyway, I also want to say something here. For the readers who read my other story 'A Trip to Italy with Class 3-A', I'm sorry, I'm not continuing it. Instead, I'm making a rewrite version for it. I re-read that fic and couldn't help but wince at how bad my writing was at the time. I will be posting the rewritten version of it sometimes soon... after all my exams were over.

As for updates for The True Sky and Worthy, I will also post it as soon as I finish all my exams. That's all, I hope you enjoy this.

Anyway, apparently in Japan, in White day, if a male got a valentine chocolate from a female, then in white day, they need to return the chocolates three fold, and thus, the title. I made Tsuna return only with a pouch of chocolates because there are already so many chocolates in a pouch. :v

Beside three fold of chocolates, boys can also return the valentine chocolate to female by giving them a gift other than chocolate, thus Tsuna giving Kyoko and Haru coupons.

Lately, I've been falling in love with the pairing 1827, so expect many more fics with that pairing to come! xD


End file.
